YOU (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: percayalah, mencintai seseorang tanpa bisa memilikinya lebih menyakitkan dari PATAH HATI. daehyunxyoungjae - Daejae - B.A.P - wil dj


**YOU**

 **By : wil_dj**

 **DaehyunxYoungjae**

 **T One shot**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boyxboy - didikasikan untuk pecinta BL (baca : DaeJae) - cerita terlalu mendramatisir - TYPO MENJAMUR (mungkin kalo dengerin lagu You feel nya bisa lebih dapet, mungkin lho ya ^^').**

 **Hope you Enjoy^^!**

* * *

 _"_ _ak- aku mencintai mu!"_ tegas pria berkacamata lebar dengan baju terlampau rapih. Sebagian rambutnya tampak menutupi kedua alis tebalnya. Tangan sewarna tan terulur kedepan menggenggam erat sebuket bunga.

 _"_ _kau yakin?"_ ujar lelaki manis berbalut sweater tebal.

 _"_ _sangat yakin! Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?"_ cicit pria sipengungkap rasa.

 _Hahahaha_

 _"_ _syarat menjadi pacar ku itu berat lho~~ jung-daehyun!"_ tangan kurus pria idaman daehyun merangkul pundaknya dengan hangat. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat jantung daehyun berdegup cepat. Seluruh darahnya seakan naik keatas ubun-ubun. Pipi bakpao daehyun memerah, kontras dengan kulit tan nya.

Ia mencuri pandang wajah pria manis disampingnya. Mereka kini berjalan pelan menuju teras mewah keluarga kediaman si pria manis.

 _"_ _youngjae-ssi apa aku boleh tau syarat nya?"_

 _"_ _kau orang yang baik, tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Kau tau keluarga ku bukan? Terlebih orang tua ku. Mereka terlalu lurus untuk menerima hubungan seperti ini. tapi mereka begitu gila harta dan tahta. Jadi kembali lah jika kau sudah mendapat kan semua itu. Mungkin orang tua ku bisa dibelokkan dengan setumpuk harta ataupun tahta"_

"—hyun! Daehyun! Yak jung daehyun!" aku mengerjap. Tersadar dari nostalgia yang terputar. Masa lalu indah penolakan manis youngjae.

Aku gila?

Tidak. Itu memang penolakan manis darinya. Berkat penolakan itu aku berjuang mati-matian meninggalkan desa kelahiran ku dan mengadu nasib ditengah kejamnya seoul.

Penolakan yang merubah kodok gempal berkulit gelap menjadi albatross yang gagah.

"melamun lagi" desah pria gendut dibelakang kemudi. Aku tersenyum canggung

"maaf hyung, ada apa?" tanya ku seraya menutup dompet hitam yang terselip foto youngjae ketika remaja.

"kita sudah sampai, tapi kau yakin ini alamatnya? Sepertinya ada acara besar"

Aku menelisik kediaman keluarga yoo. Tempat ini tidak berubah banyak, masih seperti dulu, rumah _hanok_ itu masih bediri begitu kokoh. Tapi ada yang aneh. Gerbang tersebut terbuka lebar, ada beberapa lampion disepanjang lorong . tak lama sebuah mobil mewah berhiaskan bunga diatas keluar dari halam luas rumah tersebut.

"sepertinya ada acara pernikahan, apa teman mu itu menikah hari ini?" manajer hyung kembali bertanya. Tangan ku berubah dingin, aku mencoba menepis kemungkinan terburuk. Aku membuka jendela mobil, ketika mobil mewah itu berlalu melewati van yang aku tumpangi.

"tidak mungkin.." lirih ku pilu.

"cepat ikuti mobil itu hyung! " teriak ku kalap. Aku segera mengambil _air blow gun_ seukuran sumpit. Membuka jendela mobil dan membidik bagian belakang mobil mewah tersebut.

Dalam sekali tiup benda bulat yang tak lain adalah alat pelacak menancap kuat pada sisi kanan mobil keluarga yoo.

"jangan terlalu dekat hyung. Aku sudah memasang alat pelacak" pinta ku pelan.

Manajer hyung mengangguk. Ia seakan tau keadaan ku tidak cukup baik untuk diberi berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dibenaknya.

"youngjae-ssi…" mataku terpejam. Menetralisir kegundahan yang tiba-tiba berlabuh.

* * *

 ****YOU****

* * *

"sial! Kenapa kau tidak bilang teman mu itu seorang _chaebol?!_ " manajer hyung mendesis kesal. Kami baru saja masuk kesebuah gedung mewah yang disinyalir menjadi tempat _resepsi_ _pria-ku_. bermodalkan status ku sebagai penyanyi serta actor terkenal, kami bisa masuk tanpa membawa undangan.

Manajer hyung berbicara penuh keyakinan, mengatakan bahwa aku diundang secara khusus untuk menjadi pengisi acara.

Denting lift berbunyi pelan. pintu besi itu terbuka lebar. Lorong beralas karpet merah menyapa kami. Dua wanita cantic yang berdiri diujung lorong terlihat menahan nafas kala melihat ku keluar dari ruang sempit ini.

"daehyunnie.." intrupsi manajer hyung saat aku hendak melangkah keluar

"aku merasakan firasat buruk. Sebaiknya kita tunda dulu kunjungan ini"

aku tersenyum tipis "tenang saja, aku hanya berkunjung sebentar. Mungkin hanya sedikit mengacaukan pesta nya" aku memberi gerakan tanda kutip saat mengatakan _'mengacaukan'_.

"kau sudah terlihat kacau" ucap manajer hyung datar. Aku menghela nafas kasar, berbalik melanjutkan langkah "kau sungguh mengerti ku hyung"

Setelah melalui berdebatan kecil kami dan bersapa ria dengan dua wanita cantik didepan ruangan aku berjalan gamang, pintu besar ini terbuka. Menyajikan pernikahan mewah khas manusia kalangan atas. Aku Menatap seluruh ruangan indah yang menjadi saksi pernikahan pemikat hati ini. beberapa tamu Nampak berbisik memandang kearah ku. Blitz kamera sesekali mengiringi langkah ku. Didepan sana, beberapa puluh meter aku bisa menangkap sosok pria manis tengah berdiri ditemani wanita cantik dengan tinggi hampir menyamai tubuh kurusnya. Senyum formal terus terpancar, aku tau. Sangat paham dibalik binar mata itu tak menampilkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"lama tidak bertemu youngjae-ssi" aku menegur pria pemilik pesta. Hazel indah itu membola indah. Menatap ku terkejut hingga kedua bibir merahnya terbuka.

"apa kau masih mengenal ku? Ini aku, jung daehyun. Pria yang sepuluh tahun lalu mengungkapkan cinta nya pada mu" raut wajah manisnya berubah meredup. Entah apa yang ada dalam fikirannya, aku tak bisa menebak.

"apa maksud anda tuan?" sahut gadis cantik pencuri youngjae-ku. Aku menunduk, memberi salam sebelum mengatakan hal yang mungkin dibenci gadis tersebut

"aku mencintai pria ini, aku mencintai pria yang baru saja menjadi suami anda. Bisakah kau melepaskannya untu—" tamparan keras mendarat apik dipipi kiri ku. Sedikit perih, karena memang jauh lebih perih hati ku saat ini.

Tatapan marah terpancar jelas di kedua bola mata hitam sigadis.

"jangan bermimpi homo sialan!" desis nya penuh amarah. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Youngjae masih bergeming. Sibuk dalam fikirannya sendiri. Bisa kurasakan seluruh tamu pesta ini memandang kami penuh minat.

Tak sedikit orang yang merekam adegan memilukan ini. kapan lagi menangkap basah public figure yang menyimpang? Kapan lagi melihat penyanyi terkenal yang selalu bersih dari skandal menghancurkan karir nya sendiri?

Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa berada disini karena sosok youngjae, karena penolakan manisnya menjadi tumpuan ku untuk maju meraih segalanya. Tahta? Aku sudah memilikinya, harta? Jangan tanyakan. Berkerja seperti robot sudah membuat ku menjadi pemuda berkantung tebal.

"aku lebih dulu mengenalnya, aku lebih dulu menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku berjuang demi dirinya. Kau hanyalah gadis kaya yang beruntung dijodohkan dengan youngjae. Apa aku benar? Melihat tabiat keluarga yoo, aku yakin pernikahan kalian hanyalah sebatas bis—"

"TUTUP MULUT MU !" saura baritone terdengar dari sisi kanan ruangan, wajah penuh wibawa kepala keluarga yoo memenuhi penglihatan ku. Ia berjalan anggun selayaknya keluarga terhormat.

"lama tidak berjumpa tuan" aku membungkuk penuh hormat, tersenyum tipis.

"dengan penuh hormat, bisakah anda meninggalkan tempat ini" pinta nya pelan. aku mendecih kecil, jika tidak banyak mata memandang. Aku yakin dia sudah berteriak penuh arogansi.

Aku berbalik, mengabaikan titah _sopan_ ayah dari pria manis ku.

"aku mencintai mu youngjae-ssi, entah itu dulu, sekarang ataupun dimasa yang akan datang. Aku meraih segalanya untuk mu. Berharap dengan apa yang aku raih saat ini bisa meminang mu" dengan lancang, aku meraih tangan putih youngjae. Menggeggam tangan pria manis ku yang gemetar.

"lancang!" geraman penuh amarah tuan yoo terdengar jelas oleh ku.

"maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu terlalu lama, tapi aku berjanji akan merebut mu kembali dari wanita mu ataupun dari keluarga yoo" aku manatap tepat dikedua manik youngjae.

Ia berpaling. Menarik tangannya dari genggaman ku

"aku tidak pernah menunggu mu. Pergilah, jangan usik kehidupan baru ku. Meski aku tidak mencintai wanita ku, tapi aku sekarang aku miliknya" ujar nya lirih. Namun dalam pendengaran ku itu terdengar seperti kalimat beracun yang mampu melumpuhkan seluruh persendian ku. membuat dunia ku seketika gelap tanpa cahaya.

Inilah akhirnya.

Fakta yang ku dapatkan begitu menyedihkan setelah perjuangan ku selama ini.

Aku tertawa sumbang. Mungkinkah perjuangan ku terlalu lama?

"mau kah kau pergi dengan ku?" dengan tidak tahu dirinya aku menawarkan hal gila pada youngjae. walaupun aku sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarga ku" ujarnya tegas

Aku tersenyum pedih "sampai kapan kau bertahan dirumah boneka ini youngjae—ssi"

"pergilah" usirnya tanpa mau memandang ku. beberapa bodyguard mendekat kearah ku, mencengkram kedua lengan ku berniat menyeret menjauhi ruangan penuh kebahagiaan ini.

"lepas! aku akan pergi! Tapi tolong biarkan aku menyanyikan satu lagu sebelum pergi dari sini" aku manatap penuh harap. Lagi-lagi menjatuhkan harga diri ku demi cinta pertama ku.

Tuan yoo tersenyum remeh. Ia memberi isyarat pada pesuruhnya agar melepaskan ku.

"terima kasih" aku menunduk sekilas.

"hentikan jung daehyun! Sudah cukup kau menghancurkan diri mu sendiri!" manajer hyung berteriak marah, ia mencengkram lengan ku kencang.

"hyung aku mohon" bisa kurasakan suara ku bergetar penuh kepedihan.

"dasar brengsek" umpatnya marah, menghempaskan lengan ku kesal.

Blitz kamera kembali mengiringi tiap langkah ku menggapai podium mewah diujung kiri ruangan. Tepat disamping kiri kedua mempelai berdiri. Disana terdapat sebuah piano elegan tergeletak apik.

Aku membuang nafas. Menetralkan detak jantung ini yang berdentum kesakitan. Jari ku menyentuh tuts piano, mengeluarkan denting melodi yang mewakili betapa hancurnya diriku saat ini.

 _Mada ano toki no mama hitori_

 _Koko ni anata wa inainoni_

 _Sayonara dake ga atama no ruupu shita_

 _Nandomo~ mou iiyo_

 _Kawaranai~~ mono ga hitotsu dake arunda~_

 **.**

aku manahan sekuat yang aku bisa, berusaha menstabilkan nafas yang kian memburu ditimpa rasa sesak.

jung daehyun si manusia bodoh ini kembali ditinggalkan. sama seperti saat itu, aku kembali kau tinggalkan. _'pergilah'_ sepenggal kata menyakitkan itu terus terngiang sepanjang waktu. dan sayang nya itu tak merubah apapun.

aku masih tetap mencintai mu

 **.**

 _Anata e~ mada shinjiteruyo_

 _Mata ae~ warai aeta hibi wo mou ichido_

 _Omoide ga mata- mune wo shimezuke_

 _Wasureraretara sukoshi wa raku ni naruno~~_

 ** _._**

senyum tulus coba ku lukis diwajah menyedihkan ini. dalam keburaman aku mencoba melihat sosok indahnya yang berdiri terpekur menikmati permainan ku.

youngjae-ssi, bisakah kau melihat cinta ku selama ini? aku menghilang bukan karena merasa kalah, aku hanya mencoba menyusun senjata yang mampu melumpuhkan keluarga mu. mungkinkah aku terlalu lama mengumpulkan senjata tak berguna ini?

youngjae-ssi, aku masih mempercayai mu.

percaya bahwa kau selama nya akan menunggu ku. sama seperti dulu saat kau dengan setia menunggu bocah gempal berkulit hitam yang menyelesaikan kerja paruh waktu nya di toko roti.

menunggu ku dibawah guyuran hujan hanya untuk menikmati sisa roti spesial toko tersebut. padahal dengan kekayaan yang kau miliki, pria manis _ku_ bisa saja membeli sepuluh kotak roti -bahkan lebih.

 _'itu uang ayah ku, rasanya akan berbeda saat aku membeli dengan uang ayah. aku lebih suka roti darimu'_ kata-kata manis selalu tersimpan rapi. suara kecil nya masih begitu jelas terekam dalam benakku.

kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa meniti kisah yang sangat manis.

terlalu manis untuk dilupakan. seluruh kenangan yans sampai saat ini masih tersimpan rapi dihatiku. mengunci hati ini agar tidak berpaling dari mu.

youngjae-ssi apakah aku bisa meraih kedamaian jika kenangan indah itu aku lupakan?

tangan ku bergetar semakin hebat, suara ku tercekat seakan ada tali kasat mata menjerat leher ku. air mata yang sudah menumpuk tumpah ruah tanpa bisa kutahan.

Pertahanan ku runtuh.

Cinta ku berakhir tanpa bisa kusentuh.

Aku menggigit pipi dalam ku, berusaha menahan isakkan disela nyanyian ini.

 **.**

 _Kitto anata wa omoidasu koto mo nai_

 _Ano hi no~ koto oh~~_

 _Wasurenai~ irozuita mama no kioku~~_

 _Anata e mada shinjiteruyo_

 _Mata ae~ warai aeta hibi wo mou ichido_

 _Omoide ga mata mune wo shimezuke~~_

 _Wasureraretara~~ sukoshi wa raku ni naruno_

 _Tsutaetai koto ga afurete kuru no ni_

 _Naze anata wa koko ni inaino_

 _Aitainda ato ichido dake_

 _Aitainda mou ichido dake_

 _Anata e- !_

 **.**

Aku terdiam. Emosi yang menguasai ku membuat diri ini tak mampu membawa kan lagu hingga akhir.

Fikiran ku buyar.

Kesakitan yang menghujani hati ku mengambil alih seluruh tubuh ini. aku terisak hebat. Menunduk dalam menutupi sebelah wajah ku basah.

Membiarkan seluruh tamu dipernikahan ini menyaksikan betapa terpuruk nya diriku.

Sibodoh jung daehyun yang terlalu lama menyusun alat perang nya, kini jatuh terpuruk sebelum sempat menggunakan alat perang yang aku kumpulkan.

Maaf kan aku jae.. maaf terlalu lama membuat menunggu.

 _Haha—akhhh hiks—hahaha akhhg_

Aku tertawa mengenaskan disela tangis, betapa idiotnya aku yang masih menganggapnya menunggu ku.

Bukankah beberapa saat lalu dia mengatakan tidak pernah menunggu ku?

 _Youngjae—ssi tolong katakan padaku bahwa itu hanya bualan mu saja._

 **#PLAKK!**

"teruslah menangis seperti orang idiot! Tegakkan kepala mu jung daehyun! Bersikap angkulah sesekali dasar brengsek!" teriakan marah manajer hyung memecahkan keheningan. Ia menarik kerah coat yang aku kenakan. Aku berdiri diatas kedua kaki ku yang mati rasa.

Tanpa membuang waktu manajer hyung menarik hoddie ku. menutup wajah hancur ini dari puluhan lensa yang menyorotku.

Isakkan ini makin hebat saat mendapati tangan si mempelai wanita menaut mesra tangan putih youngjae- _ku_.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"jangan melihat mereka" desis manajer hyung. Ia menutupi objek menyakitkan itu dengan tubuh gempalnya. Menuntun ku menjauhi kerumunan manusia-manusia kalangan atas tersebut.

Desas desus beragam mengiringi langkah terseok ku. namun telinga ku seakan bebal. Yang kudengar saat ini hanyalah kata penolakan youngjae.

Penolakan itu tak lagi terdengar manis. Ia seperti menyuruh ku menyerah pada apa yang baru saja ingin ku perjuangkan.

Sekali lagi aku menahan langkah ku, menoleh kebelakang dengan harapan kau berlari kearah ku, melarikan diri dari rumah boneka ini.

Namun yang kulihat hanyalah senyum palsu mu.

Youngjae-ssi kau begitu faham aku sedang tersesat disini. Tapi kau masih diam saja. Menatap ku penuh iba dibalik rumah boneka yang mengurung mu.

Jika kau sudah lelah, berlari lah pada ku.

Aku masih tetap berdiri disini, menunggu mu menyerah pada ratusan tekanan yang melingkupi diri mu.

Aku tersenyum "aku akan selalu menunggu mu" bisikku pada angin. Pintu kokoh itu tertutup rapat. Kembali menyembunyikan sosok pria manis ku yang tersiksa.

 _Segeralah berlari pada ku meski itu mustahil._

 _ketahuilah bahwa dibelakang mu akan selalu ada sosok jung daehyun. pria bodoh yang begitu mencintai mu._

* * *

 ****YOU****

* * *

 **"** **TERKUAK! ORIENTASI SEKSUAL PENYANYI BERBAKAT MELENCENG!"**

 **"** **PENGAKUAN CINTA MENGEJUTKAN JUNG DAEHYUN AKTOR TAMPAN YANG BERUJUNG PENOLAKAN DARI PANGERAN PENGUSAHA WINE TERNAMA!"**

"berhentilah membaca berita bodoh itu, sebaiknya kau bersiap" aku menengadah. Menyerahkan gadget ku pada manajer hyung. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan semalam ia masih berdiri disamping ku. tak kutemui pandangan menjijikan yang sudah aku bayangkan sejak lama.

"oh shit! Dasar wartawan sialan!" ia mengumpat sebal ketika ponselnya lagi-lagi bordering.

"lihat? Karena ulah mu wartawan sialan itu menghubungi ku tanpa henti. Ini membuat baterai ponsel ku cepat habis"

"maaf" ucap ku datar. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Menendang pantat ku keras diringi teriakan kesal.

"pergilah! Jangan kembali sebelum masalah ini selesai"

"kau masih berfikir aku kembali? jangan bercanda hyung" aku terkekeh pelan.

"kau fi—"

"carilah orang lain. Kau manajer yang baik. Terima kasih sudah merawat ku selama ini. maaf sudah merepotkan mu" aku membungkuk hormat

"selamat tinggal hyung" tubuh gempal itu kini berada dipelukan ku. bisa kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan

"kau harus membayar ku mahal karena sudah membuat ku menangis!" ia berteriak kesal disela tangis nya.

Aku mengurai pelukan kami " berhentilah menangis hyung, kadar kejelekan mu semakin meningkat" aku mencoba bergurau. Menutupi hati ku yang masih terus mengucurkan darah beracun.

"aku pergi"

Aku berbalik. Berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kapal besar yang siap membawa ku ke negara perbatasan.

Mungkin dengan menjadi relawan kemanusiaan dibeberapa negara perbatasan akan sedikit membantu melupakan kejadian besar ini.

menjauh dari _dunia kecil ku_.

 _Youngjae-ssi percayalah, aku akan selalu menunggu mu. cinta ini sudah ku awet kan didalam bongkahan es. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, cintaku ku tidak akan pernah membusuk._

* * *

 ****YOU****

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

tubuh kurus berbalut piama teronggok mengenaskan diatas permadani berwarna keemasan. tubuh kurus itu bergetar hebat, meringkuk ditengah kesunyian ruangan pribadinya. tangan putih itu memeluk sebingkai foto besar yang menampakkan sosok bocah gempal berkulit kecoklatan. bibir kissable nya tak henti merapalakan sebuah nama yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya.

 _"jung daehyun...-maaf.._

 _maaf aku begitu penakut. maaf aku tidak sekuat dirimu._

 _daehyun.. jung daehyun-ssi.. "_

* * *

 ****THE END****

 ***Mind to R &R?***

* * *

Haii ! lama gak nyepam disini hihi.

setelah penyiksaan yang bertubi-tubi, akhirnya bisa nulis lagi dua hari terakhir. maaf buat ff yang belum dilanjut. masih ada yang inget gak ya wkwk.

kalian pernah gak sih ngerasain ditengah kesibukan kegiatan real kita tiba-tiba banyak ide muncul tapi pas libur tiba-tiba mood nulis ilang? itu rasanya nyebelin banget -_-

aku juga belum bisa baca ff daejae lagi **TT TT** ini juga disempetin nulis mumpung ada ide. ini keinspirasi dari lagu dh tentu aja. liat video yang dari **only_daejae** itu bagus banget **TT**

do'ain masih mood nulis buat rampungin ff ku yang masih gantung ya.

Makasih udah mampir dan baca curcol ku ^^

semoga kalian suka sama ff lebay ku ahaha ^^'

 ** _See you ^^_**


End file.
